


Sexo y amor

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex, winterspider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Después de una misión, sólo quieres una cosa...Y en la simpleza de la rutina, puedes encontrar algo más.





	Sexo y amor

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño one-shot que hice cómo fanservice para mí.

                                                                                           

Salió de la ducha con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, aunque había secado el cabello que le quedaba hasta los hombros, las gotas aún escurrían ligeras a sus hombros; algunas se deslizaban por el pecho, la espalda, el firme abdomen, desapareciendo bajo la toalla.

Había sido una misión realmente pasada, exhaustiva por llamarla de alguna forma, sentía los hombros pesados y los músculos tensos, aunque la bañera caliente había sido de mucha utilidad para poder relajarse un poco.

Sin ponerse ropa interior, deslizó unos finos pantalones de pijama por su cuerpo y se recostó en la cama viendo fijamente el techo antes de cerrar los ojos, escuchando los sonidos de la ciudad que se filtraban por la ventana a su apartamento.

Este era pequeño, pero no necesitaba mucho, pasaba realmente poco tiempo allí, pues el trabajo lo llevaba lejos muchas veces. Lo mantenía siempre fuera de este, siendo más que otra cosa, un sitio para dormir.

La mayoría de los héroes vivían en las instalaciones SHIELD, o en alguna de las bases prestadas por el millonario Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron man, pero le gustaba su privacidad, es por eso que casi nadie tenía la dirección de ese lugar.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, lo prefería así.

Aunque había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que había logrado romper cada una de las barreras que había puesto a su alrededor.

—Te escuché desde dos edificios atrás—Declaró girando a una esquina de su cuarto, dónde el prodigioso hombre araña, se quitó la máscara, dejando ver al chiquillo que en verdad era.

—No te creo, ¿es enserio? Pero creí… creí que había sido muy sigiloso, quería sorprenderte… rayos, tengo que practicar más—Se quejaba, dando pequeños pasos acercándose a la cama, dónde Bucky no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—Nunca vas a lograr sorprenderme —Le aseguró viendo cómo este aún con el traje puesto se subía en la cama, sentándose en su abdomen, deslizando las yemas rugosas de tela roja por su pecho, recogiendo un par de gotas de agua.

—Me subestimas.

—Me conozco—La mano normal de Bucky se posó en la delgada cintura. —Te conozco, tus movimientos—Se incorporó un poco quedando a la altura de su rostro—Tú ritmo de respiración—aspiró su aliento. —Te siento Peter—su boca se inclinó a su cuello un poco, dejando un beso bajo el nacimiento del cabello.

El cuerpo del joven héroe se estremeció, siempre era así; Peter se convertía en gelatina, era una masa moldeable que temblaba con cada caricia y tacto del soldado del invierno. Su relación comenzó así, de una manera sexual, no hubo un lindo romance, ni flores o palabras de amor.

Después del ataque del titán Thanos a la tierra, ambos terminaron realmente heridos, recibiendo tratamiento y rehabilitación en una de las instalaciones de Industrias Stark. Camas continuas. Entrenamientos juntos.

El cuerpo desnudo del soldado le había hecho tener los más intensos sueños húmedos y en su tiempo se avergonzó sabiendo que el otro lo debió escuchar gimiendo por las noches, llamándole entre las más eróticas fantasías.

Entonces en las duchas después del entrenamiento dónde supervisaban su avance… Bajo el agua, contra la pared, con fuertes mordidas en su cuello y manos marcadas en sus piernas. Había tenido el mayor orgasmo de su vida.

No iba a hacerse el santo, tenía 22 años,  descubriendo su verdadera sexualidad hacía más de cinco, había experimentado con varios hombres y… -¡Vaya hombres!- Pero ninguno de la pequeña lista le hacía temblar solo con un casto beso en su cuello.

Nunca lo habían hecho gritar hasta dejarlo afónico, ni suplicar casi sollozando. Sólo él… y aunque a veces sentía que se entregaba más a esa relación de lo que el soldado lo hacía, no le importaba. Porque él amaría por los dos de ser necesario.

—Te extrañe…— aquella frase descolocó a Peter, viendo con ojos grandes y expresivos como James le desprendía del traje. —…te necesitaba—las manos del chico despeinaron el cabello semi húmedo cuando los dientes marcaron su pecho.

James “Bucky” Barnes AKA “el soldado del invierno”, era más posesivo que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido. No sabía si era así en general o sólo con él… pero le encantaba.

—Y tú estás algo distraído—Bucky le había girado, dejándole contra la cama, con el traje hasta media cintura. —¿Pasa algo?

La mano de Peter se alzó enredándose en el cabello largo.

—Te amo—La confesión le salió tan espontanea al ver los profundos ojos azul grisáceo que ni siquiera se puso a pensar en los miedos que le habían evitado decir eso antes. Una semana sin verlo había sido demasiado.

Bucky irónicamente pareció congelarse. Peter casi pudo jurar ver el pecho dejando de moverse con la respiración habitual, pero antes de que  pudiera quitarle importancia a sus palabras, un beso intenso y apasionado lleno sus labios, los atacó sin piedad. Lo hizo hundirse en la cama, le quitó la respiración, lo hizo dejar de pensar.

—Te amo, **_datenysh_** —escuchó que le susurró al oído. — **_Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya_** —La voz ronca de James lo recorría cómo la más íntima de las caricias. A veces era lo único que había necesitado para explotar de pasión, nunca olvidaría su charla sexual por teléfono… Bucky diciéndole cómo y con que ritmo debía tocarse… era de las más gratificantes y sensuales experiencias que había tenido.

—James—Tomó su rostro—por favor—suplicó, sabiendo que el otro entendería enseguida lo que quería. Barnes tomó su mano para besarle los nudos antes de posicionarse sobre él empezando a morder y dejar chupetones en los blancos hombros desnudos.

Escuchó su traje desgarrarse por la fuerza aplicada, siendo arrancado a pedazos de su piel. Las manos presionando sus muslos, separando sus piernas, los miembros duros de ambos restregándose. Sus uñas marcaron la espalda dónde los arañazos de previas sesiones apenas y se habían desvanecido.

 

Su dulce droga… era la perfecta manera en la que el soldado del invierno describía a Peter Parker, no era algo que había planeado. Cuando empezó a notar al chico, en el momento en que estuvieron confinados juntos y este jadeó su nombre en sus sueños. En ese momento fue cómo creer que no te haría daño probar un poco, que no había nada de malo en quitarte la tentación para que saliera de tu cabeza, pero en cuanto sus manos se deslizaron por la piel, en el justo instante en que besó sus labios se dio cuenta que no podría dejarlos.

Y cada vez se hacía peor, entre más probaba, más lo necesitaba… e incluso tenía síndromes de abstinencia si estaba demasiado lejos, mal humor, depresión… ansias. Por eso es que ahora, lo quería… de verdad lo quería ya.

Su boca, su lengua y sus dientes viajaron trazando mapas imaginarios por la epidermis suave y sedosa hasta entretenerse particularmente en cierta parte de la anatomía dura y caliente. La tomó entre sus labios complacido por los gemidos y las uñas enterradas en su espalda, por los dedos despeinando sus cabellos, por las caderas agitándose sin un ritmo claro, deseando solo un alivio a la pasión que llenaba el joven cuerpo.

Su lengua le dejó de dar atención sólo para dirigirse a una parte más angosta y cálida, subiendo las piernas del chico a sus hombros, en una imagen total por demás excitante.

Peter jadeaba abiertamente, no se contenía, rogaba y suplicaba por más, porque sabía que “SU” soldado podía darle mucho más.

—Habrá tiempo para el romance luego…—Le dijo levantándole de la barbilla. —Ahora…

—Lo sé…—Le interrumpió, apartándose lo suficiente para girarlo colocándolo boca abajo contra la cama, levantando sus caderas, empezando a restregarse entre los firmes glúteos del chico universitario.

Su boca mordió despacio una de las orejitas rojas por la pasión, su glande presionaba contra la angosta entrada.

— ** _Moy_** —Jadeó Barnes al abrirse paso en el cálido pasaje.

Las manos de Peter arrugaron las sabanas, su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho, y su cuerpo se curvaba completamente al servicio de los deseos ajenos.

— ** _Moy_** —Escuchó de nuevo cuando una segunda embestida lo sometió. La mano de metal presionaba su cadera, y la otra torturaba su miembro, deslizando el pulgar por sus venas saltadas.

El lento vaivén de caderas no duró mucho, pronto los movimientos fueron erráticos, el nombre de “James” escurrió y se agotó en los labios de Parker, y más palabras posesivas brotaron de la boca del ex sargento.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaron de manera tan natural cómo siempre lo habían hecho, se podía escuchar cómo estos golpeteaban en cada nueva embestida. La lengua de Barnes recogió el sudor de los omoplatos del castaño, apoyando su propia frente en medio de la amplia espalda, justo por dónde transitaba la columna vertebral, deteniéndose a momentos para disfrutar de los espasmos que el cuerpo bajo suyo le proveía, agitándose cada vez de manera más violenta.

Salió de él e hizo que quedará de cara al techo, sostuvo las manos sobre su cabeza, y elevando una pierna ingresó en él, sacándole un bello grito, mezcla de placer y de sorpresa. Sus caderas hicieron los suyo, causando que Peter delirará de placer, hasta que todo el cuerpo se tensó, anunciándole el orgasmo de este.

James incrementó la frecuencia y fuerza, viendo cómo el hombre araña era consumido ante sus ojos, por la más pecaminosa de las experiencias; el intenso orgasmo.

La semilla caliente manchó abdomen y pecho de ambos, su rostro pidió un beso, y él se lo otorgó sin reparos.

El miembro del soldado le demandó más que eso, Peter se movía en la cama, amenazando con chocar con la cabecera, debido a lo fuerte de las embestidas. El tibio fluido se derramó dentro del cuerpo que ahora estaba laxo en la cama.

James salió de él, admirando con un gesto satisfecho cómo su semen brotaba del menor, se colocó a su lado y lo atrajo a sus brazos, con sus dedos explorando desde los hombros hasta el interior de los glúteos, jugando en la irritada entrada, viendo a su pareja gemir suave, y los ojos brillantes de este, le dijeron que esa noche no sería de descanso.

 

\----

La mañana sorprendió a Peter adolorido pero satisfecho. Desnudo, sólo con las cicatrices pasionales llenando su piel, se puso de pie avanzando al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, lavándose a conciencia, aunque con cierta molestia por la irritación que causaba el roce del jabón.

Salió secándose, robando un bóxer y una camisa del cajón del soldado. Se dirigió a la cocina, guiado por el aroma a tocino y huevos.

Miró la amplia espalda de Bucky, con el cabello sujeto en una pequeña coleta, se acercó a colgársele por atrás del cuello. Seguía siendo algo infantil, tenía que reconocerlo.

—Le debes al señor Stark otro traje—Le dijo divertido.

James soltó una pequeña risa, siguiendo con su tarea que era preparar un omelette. Peter hizo un pequeño pucherito por la poca atención, pero se apartó, yendo a sacar un jugo de naranja sirviéndose un vaso.

—Tengo una duda—Manifestó sentándose en la encimera, sin que sus ojos perdieran de vista, cada uno de los movimientos del ex agente de Hydra.

—Apuesto a que tienes muchas—Manifestó Bucky.

—Pero está me la puedes resolver ahora—Dio un pequeño trago al jugo. —Sé lo que quieren decir varias de las palabras que me dices en ruso pero… **_Ya ne mogu… yane mogusit…_** Eso.. ¿Qué significaba?

Bucky apagó el fuego de lo que cocinaba, y posó sus ojos grises en el muchachito sentado en su encimera.—Es una forma de decir a la persona amada que se le necesita… la traducción más fiel quizá sería… “No puedo vivir sin ti” —Explicó.

Peter hizo un par de gestos raros, con la nariz, para luego sonreír al encontrar en su mente lo que buscaba— ** _Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya_** —Le dijo al sargento, recibiendo primero una enigmática sonrisa, y luego un profundo beso en los labios.

 

Cómo Barnes sospechó, nunca podría vivir sin ese niño.

**Author's Note:**

> Críticas, comentarios, todo es bien recibido. 
> 
> Datenysh* - Cachorro, pequeño, bebé.
> 
> Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya* - Una manera de decir te amo, "No puedo vivir sin ti" 
> 
> Moy* - Mío


End file.
